


Los codiciados gemelos Hale

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: No le pregunte a Stiles como casi termina en un triángulo amoroso, ¿Bien? Él solo quería concurrir a su primer año de Universidad con normalidad pero, terminó con los codiciados gemelos Hale en su vida.Agregale a eso un ex muy celoso.Dejame decirte, que luego de esa suma de personas, nada puede salir muy bien, a decir verdad.
Relationships: Darren Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

-Stiles.

El castaño sigue con su mirada fija en el libro frente a sus ojos. La pelirroja toca su hombro una vez más, intentando llamar la atención del joven

-¿Que quieres, Lyds? Necesito adelantar todo un capítulo de historia si quiero llegar al examen final con todo estudiado.-Eleva su vista, mirando con su entrecejo fruncido a su amiga. 

-¿A quien eliges?.-Cuestiona, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. 

-¿Disculpa?.

-Dije, ¿A quién eliges?.-Repite mientras señala hacia delante. 

La vista de Stiles se dirije a dos chicos-gemelos claramente-y eleva sus cejas mientras el libro se desliza de sus manos con rapidez. Este cae sobre la mesa y hace un fuerte estruendo, llamando la atención de varias personas allí. 

Los hermanos se giran a verlo, uno con el ceño fruncido y el otro comienza a sonreír divertido.

-Cariño, cierra la boca. Notaron que estas devorandolos con la mirada.-Murmura Lydia, vista puesta nuevamente en su computadora mientras teclea de manera feroz. 

Stiles cierra un poco su boca, vuelve a abrirla, pasea la lengua por su labio y cierra de forma definitiva sus labios. Los jóvenes aún siguen mirándolo, más que seguro por su falta de discreción. 

Aclara su garganta y eleva sus hombros antes de retomar su lectura. 

-No elijo. No quiero meterme en los pantalones de nadie.

Lydia suelta una risa falsa antes de decir: lamento decirte que uno de los gemelos se acerca y te está mirando con demasiado interés. 

Stiles presiona sus ojos, rogándole a Dios por un poco de paciencia y para que su polla no lo traicione en un momento como este. 

Seria horrible. 

-Bueno bueno, parece que los chicos de primer año de universidad vienen cada vez más bonitos.-Una voz dice y Stiles simplemente lo ignora a favor de seguir leyendo. 

-Stiles, creo que te hablan.-Lydia dice, sin apartar la vista de su laptop. Stilinski eleva la vista, sonríe un poco y acomoda sus gafas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.-Cuestiona, ignorando por completo el primer comentario hecho por el morocho. Tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes mezclados con marrón. Es alto y algo fornido. 

-Bueno, puedes ayudarme dándome la dirección de tu cama.-Las mejillas de Stilinski arden mientras el chico frente a él solo le sonríe amplio. 

-Darren, por el amor a Cristo, deja al chico en paz.-El otro morocho se acerca y, Jesús, Stiles se queda momentáneamente sin aire. Si bien ambos son muy parecidos, su gemelo favorito definitivamente es este. Es un poco más bajo que Darren pero sus ojos son impresionantes, ni siquiera puede decir un color en si. Es un poco más musculoso que Darren y su ropa está mucho más pegada a su cuerpo, lo cual no deja demasiado a la imaginación. O si. 

-Solo estaba pidiéndole la dirección a su cama, Derek.-Se excusa el más alto, sonrisa lobuna en labios. 

-Si, y ahora creo que lo rompiste.-Gruñe Derek. 

-Definitivamente lo rompió.-Lydia opina, luciendo algo molesta. Estaba arrugado su nariz. 

-Lo siento, Darren es un idiota.-Toma el hombro de su hermano y lo empuja para que comience a caminar.

-¡Llamame, bambi!.-Exclama el más alto y Stiles solo se queda allí, parpadeando como idiota. 

-¿Tuviste una erección ocular y una erección allí abajo?.-Lydia cuestiona, sus dedos volviendo a teclear con ferocidad. 

-No.

-Te corriste en tus pantalones, ¿Cierto?.

-¡Lydia!

Un "shhh" colectivo hace que Stiles vuelva a enrojecer y se hunda un poco en su asiento. 

(...)

-Oye niño bonito.-Stiles eleva su vista, tiene un lápiz en su boca, otro detrás de su oreja y un libro en manos. Esta dirigiéndose hacia su próxima clase pero al parecer la persona que le habla quiere que llegue tarde. 

-Hey...¿Darren?.-Eice cuando enfoca su vista en el joven a pasos de él. No recuerda claramente si ese era su nombre pero a estado escuchando varios comentarios de los "calientes gemelos" en todas las chicas y chicos de su primer año. Bueno, Stiles no se queja, opina igual, pero podrían disimular mejor. 

-Ese es mi nombre. Darren Hale, un placer....-Hace una pausa, esperando a que el castaño responda. 

Stiles sigue caminando, Darren detrás de él.-Stiles Stilinski. Un placer conocer al codiciado por la mayoría de los de primero.-Rie mientras le da una rápido mirada por sobre si hombro. 

Hale infla el pecho, caminando de forma arrogante.-¿Eso es cierto?.

-uhm, si. Mis compañeros han enloquecido con los Hales, uno dedicado a la arquitectura y otro a la filosofía.-Sus mejillas arden momentáneamente pues se ha delatado. Esta bastante interesado en el tema pero no quería delatarse de esa manera. 

-Veo que tu también estás algo interesado en el tema. 

Stiles gira su rostro, una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios mientras dice.-Solo repito lo que escucho todo el tiempo. No estoy interesado en nadie.-Vuelve su vista al frente, riendo un poco.

-Grrr. Me gusta lo difícil.-Darren dice emocionado. 

-Darren, por el amor a Dios, deja de arrastrarte.-Comenta una voz cerca de ellos. Stiles deja de caminar y quienes vienen detrás de él frenan. Se gira y eleva una ceja al encontrarse con los gemelos allí. Derek luce muy bien. Maldita sea. Stiles y sus preferencias.-Si el niño no quiere hablar contigo o meterse en tu cama debes aceptarlo. Déjalo en paz.-Dice con exasperación, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. 

-No estoy obligándolo a nada. Si Stiles quiere hablar conmigo genial, si no es así debería decírmelo y me iré. 

Derek y Darren se giran a mirar a Stiles, expectantes. Stilinski mira su reloj y se sorprende al ver que llega tarde a su próxima clase.

-Chicos, debo irme. Un gusto hablar con ustedes, gemelos codiciados.-Les guiña un ojo y, sin decir nada más, sale de allí. 

Sus mejillas arden cuando, minutos después, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. 

(...)

Darren se quita la remera mientras sale del gimnasio de la Universidad. Lo que más amaba de allí, además de su carrera, era que le brindaba la posibilidad de poder ejercitarse. Comienza a silbar mientras se dirige hacia afuera, quiere ir a su habitación y darse una ducha caliente antes de buscar algo para cenar con Derek y Erica. 

-Dejame en paz.-Escucha a alguien decir, mucha furia contenida. 

-Precioso, se que quieres esto. Se que quieres volver a follar conmigo.-Otra voz dice y Darren frunce el entrecejo, caminando un poco más rápido hacia el árbol en donde puede ver dos personas hablando. Una luce claramente a la defensiva mientras la otra se encuentra con el cuerpo muy cerca del primer chico. 

-Theo, créeme, lo que menos quiero es follar contigo. No está en mis planes salir con nadie como tú...por un buen tiempo.-El morocho se fa cuenta de que quien dice eso es nada mad que Stiles, por lo que se apresura a acercarse a ellos. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Stiles?.-Darren pregunta, entrecejo fruncido. 

-¿Te esta follando este idiota? Debo decir que no me impresiona, siempre fuiste bastante fácil.-Antes de que Hale pueda reaccionar para matar al chico, Stiles se encuentra dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. A puño cerrado. Eso claramente dejará marcas, en el joven y en Stiles.

-Cierra la maldita boca y sigue con tu vida. Deja de molestarme.-Y con eso comienza a caminar, Hale puede notar la mueca de dolor que hace cuando cierra un poco su mano. Tomando una bocanada de aire decide seguirlo.

-Deberias ponerte hielo allí.-Comenta Darren, pasos apresurados mientras lo alcanza. Stiles le sonríe un poco y luce como si quisiera restarle importancia a todo.

-Esta bien, solo dolerá un poco por un tiempo. Pero se lo merecía.-Lo observa mientras Hale camina a su lado.-Grsciss por intentar ayudarme.

-En realidad re defendiste muy bien allí.-Los ojos de Stilinski recorren momentáneamente el cuerpo de Hale, recién notando la falta de la remera.-¿Ese idiots era...-Stiles lo interrumpe. 

-Mi ex pareja.-Eleva sus hombros.-Y si, creo que ser hijo de un padre Sheruff me ha dado algo de beneficio en cuando a la defensa personal.-Sonrie amplio pero su rostro se contrae cuando mueve su manos, intentando cerrarla. 

-Vamos, te llevaré a mi habitación. Tenemos hielo allí, puedo darte una bolsa y una pastilla para el dolor.

-No sabía que eras médico. 

-Yo tampoco pero déjame decirte que puedo vacunarte cuando quieras.-Stiles deja de caminar y eleva sus cejas.-Lo siento, solo...mi filtro se rompió cuando era niño. Golpee mi cabeza contra el suelo porque Derek me dejó caer.-Hsy un momento más de silencio antes de que Stiles solo niegue con su cabeza mientras una risa sale de sus labios. 

-Me caes bien, Hale. Pero no intentes pasarte de listo 

-No lo haré. Lo prometo.-Sonfie amplio.-Ahofs, ¿Qué dices, vienes a nuestra habitación así te doy el hielo y la pastilla?.-Cuestiona mientras desliza la remera por su cuerpo para ponérsela. 

-Claro, lo agradecería mucho.

Cuando ambos llegan a la habitación de los codiciados hermanos Hale, Stules ya ha recibido más de cien miradas. Todas ellas cruzaban de la extrañeza a la diversión. 

-No sé porque creo que otros piensan que estamos a punto de follar.-Murmuea Stules mientras espera a que Darren abra la puerta. 

El joven, una vez que logra abrir la puerta, e hace a un lado para dejar pasar al castaño. 

-Porque a las personas les gusta inventar cosas. Situaciones que no suceden.-Responde Darren. 

Ambos ingresan y Stilinski puedes escuchar el agua de la ducha correr.-Toma asiento en la silla, buscaré mientras la pastilla y la bolsa con hielo.-Le dice Hale y Stiles se dirige hacia la silla giratoria que le señalo el mayor. Toma asiento y observa con atención la habitación en la que se encuentra. 

Es mucho más grande que la suya, sus paredes son azules, hay dos camas, un ropero, dos escritorios con sus respectivas sillas giratorias, un par de cuadros en las paredes y, en una esquina de la habitación, hay un refrigerador. 

-No sabía que esas cosas vinieran con la habitación. En la mía no había un refrigerador.-Comwnta con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios 

-No, no viene con la habitación. Pero a mi hermano y a mi nos gusta la idea de poder tener un refrigerador en nuestra habitación y así lo hicimos.-Stilinski solo eleva sus cejas, luciendo entre divertido y confundido. No dice nada más, mientras ve a Darren desplazarse por la habitación. Saca hielo del refrigerador, una pequeña bolsa, y luego se acerca hasta el escritorio en el que se encuentra Stiles. Toma con cuidado la mano con la que golpeo el castaño y apoya el hielo con delicadeza.

-Sostenlo allí.-Ordena en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en los de Stiles, aún sin soltar la mano. 

La puerta del baño se abre por completo y Derek se encuentra parado a un par de pies de distancia. Desnudo. Por completo. 

Derek, quien se encontraba observando su teléfono, eleva la vista al escuchar el resoplido por parte de su hermano. 

-¡Darren, maldita sea!.-Intenta cubrir tanto como puede de su hombría. Lo que es un poco tarde, dado que Sriles ya vio todo. Stilinski gira su rostro hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas ardiendo.-¡Al menos avisa que tienes invitados!.-El morocho mira con furia a su hermano mientras vuelve a ingresar al baño, cerrando de un portazo.

Los otros dos chicos quedan en silencio por un momento antes de que Darren diga.-Y ese fue mi hermano Derek y su pene. 

Ambos escuchan El Fuerte gruñido por parte del otro gemelo y ríen, claramente superados por toda la situación. 

Darren seca las lagrkmas de sus ojos mientras su mano abre el cajón del escritorio, de donde saca una tableta de pastillas.

-Aqui tienes, llévalas todas. Te dolerá por un par de días, más que seguro. Fue un buen gancho.-La puerta del baño se abre nuevamente y Derek sale con un pantalón deportivo puesto.

-¿Quiero saber porque hay un chico aquí, con un hielo en la mano? ¿Te dio tu merecido por ser un idiota?.-Pregunto el gemelo más bajo, mientras se encaminaba hacia una de las camas. 

Darren sonríe y apoya su cadera contra el escritorio.-Esta vez el idiota no fui yo. Estaba por ayudarlo porque, al parecer tiene un ex novio idiora, pero le propinó un muy buen golpe.

Derek eleva sus cejas sin ninguna expresión más en su rostro mientras se acuesta en su cama.-Bien por él. Podrá golpearte si quieres pro pasarte.

Stiles ríe antes de ponerse de pie.-Creo que es momento de irme. Tengo exámenes para los cuales debo estudiar.-Guarda las pastillas que le dio Darren en uno de los bolsillos de su campera y se encamina hacia la puerta, seguido por el más alto de los gemelos. 

-¿Estaras bien?.-Pregunta cuando Stiles ya se encuentra fuera de la habitación. 

-Lo estaré, tranquilo. Solo es dolor en mi mano, pero estará bien gracias a tin tu hielo y pastillas.-Se acerca y besa la mejilla de Hale, sonriendo pequeño cuando se aleja.-Ten una bonita tarde, Darren.

Y con eso se retira, alejándose por el pasillo. Darren sonríe amplio mientras vuelve a ingresar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. 

-Maravillosa jugada la de mostrar tu pene.-Se burla el más alto y Derek lo observa con molestia por sobre el libro que tiene en sus manos. 

-No sabía que estaba aquí.-Contesta con brusquedad.-Y si lo hubiera sabido, me habría puesto algo. No es mi tipo, por lo que no estoy interesado en él.-Eleva sus hombros, volviendo la vista al libro. 

Darren ríe, encaminándose hacia su escritorio.-Ariles es claramente tu tipo. Pero si quieres vivir en la negación, bien por ti.-Toma asiento, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-Que tu quieras follar todo lo que camina no quiere decir que seré igual que tu. Deja a ese niño en paz, suficiente tiene si dices que su ex es agresivo. No necesita un idiota que quiere meterse en sus pantalones.-Gruñe. 

Darren solo rueda sus ojos, cansado de que su hermano crea que quiere lastimar a todos y solo usarlos.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles estrecha poco a poco su relación con Darren. Derek, bueno, a él aún le cuesta tratar bien a las personas.

Stiles suelta un gruñido furioso. Patea la máquina expendedora e intenta, en vano, moverla.

-Maldita mierda. Maquina del demonio.-Murmura mientras le da un golpe nuevamente. Alguien carraspea detrás de él y suelta un suspiro.-Amigo, lamento que estés apurado y tengas hambre. ¿Pero sabes que? También estoy hambriento y apurado y esta maldita cosa acaba de tra...-Lo hacen a un lado, con cuidado, y hay un fuerte golpe y sacudón. Stiles solo ve la espalda de la persona que acaba de ocupar su lugar. 

Eleva sus cejas mientras ve con atención cómo el chico-noto que en realidad parece ser uno de los gemelos Hale-sigue golpeando la máquina hasta que se escucha algo caer. Se agacha y, cuando se da vuelta para enfrentar a Stiles, este nota que se trata de Derek. 

-Aqui tienes. Esta máquina de aquí suele tragar los billetes luego de varios usos en un día.-Murmura empujando el paquete de comida hacia el castaño.

-¡Oh Dios, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco amigo! Realmente iba a ser mi única comida por un par de horas, así que acabas de salvarme.-Posa su mano sobre el hombro de Derek, palmeandolo y este retira su cuerpo con brusquedad. Parece impresionado de que lo haya tocado. 

-No me toques, ni me llames amigo.-Dice sin expresión en su rostro. 

-Okey.-Dice estirando la última parte de la palabra, cejas elevadas mientras Hale le da la espalda para volver a tocar la máquina con cierta violencia. 

-Ah, y envíale saludos a Darren de mi parte.-Stiles comenta antes de girarse hacia el otro lado y comenzar a caminar. Logra escuchar el gruñido proveniente del más bajo de los Hale.-Ermitaño.-Murmura mientras se acerca a Lydia y Scott, quienes se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia y observando todo con atención. 

-Veo que Darren no es el único interesado en el trasero caliente de Stilinski.-Scott dice, elevando repetidas veces sus cejas. Lydia le da una mirada de asco y vuelve a mirar a Stiles. 

-Dije que quería uno, Stiles. Código de amigos, cariño. Tienes que decidir por uno.-Se cruza de brazos mientras ve a Stilinski abrir su bolsa de papas fritas y seguir su camino. Sus amigos lo siguen de cerca, queriendo sacarle información.

-No tengo que elegir. No son comida, son personas. Y,además, no están interesados en mi y yo tampoco en ellos. Darren solo quiere alguien con quien hablar, entretenerse un rato. Al parecer, soy su presa. Pero es un bueno chico.-Sonrió antes de poner dos papas en su boca.

Lydia y Scott ríen fuerte, secando lágrimas imaginarias. Stiles los ignora, porque solo quiere salir fuera del edificio de la Universidad y sentarse al menos cinco minutos en el césped antes de su siguiente clase que es en veinte minutos. 

-Creeme cariño, Darren esta muy en ti.-Lydia dice.-Y Derek, bueno, parece estarlo. No lo he visto hacer nada por alguien que no sea él.

-Dios, son insufribles.-El castaño murmura mientras salen del edificio.

-Solamente decimos la verdad.-Scott dice mientras le roba un par de papas de la bolsa de Stiles, este le da un golpe en la mano. 

El castaño toma asiento debajo de un árbol, ignorando a sus amigos. 

-Debes elegir, quiero uno de los gemelos. No puedes tenerlos a los dos.

-Ya lo sé, me lo dijiste hace unos minutos. Pero no tengo que elegir porque nada está sucediendo.-Lleva otras dos papas a su boca y mastica con lentitud, mirando a sus amigos. 

-Pueden hacer un trio.-Scott eleva sus hombros. 

Stiles suelta un grito ahogado y luego comienza a toser de forma desesperada. El moreno le da un par de palmadas en la espalda, intentando ayudarlo. 

-Dios, los odio demasiado.-Cierra sus ojos momentáneamente mientras regula su respiración. La garganta le duele un poco por haberse ahogado con la comida. 

-Ademas, ya viste a uno de los gemelos Hale desnudo. Conoces su pene, solo te falta conocer al otro desnudo y puedes decidir. O haces trio o te quedas con uno solo.-Stiles hace muecas y señas salvajes para que deje de hablar, pero es tarde, Scott ha metido la pata. 

Lydia ahora lo observa como si le hubieran salido dos vaginas en el lugar de sus orejas. Tiene esa mirada Martín, la cual hace que tu piel quiera salirse de tu cuerpo. 

-¿A quién diablos viste desnudo y por qué no me lo dijiste?.-Cuestiona, su uña pulcramente pintada lo señala con furia.-Pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo es? ¿Lo tiene grande o pequeño? ¿Es gruesa o...-Stilinski suelta un gruñido mientras se pone de pie. No los soporta. 

-Vi a Derek, ¿Bien? Y fue solo por error, porque estaba en la habitación de ellos con Darren y Derek no sabía que estaba allí. Yo solo quería hielo para mi mano, no ver el pene de Hale.-Lloriquea mientras observa a sus amigos.-Y no te diré como era el pene de Derek, Dios mío Lydia. 

-Eres un aguafiestas.-La pelirroja dice y Stilinski suelta un suspiro. 

-Me voy, no necesito tener esta conversación con ustedes.

(...)

El castaño muerde su labio con furia cuando siente que alguien se para frente a su mesa en la biblioteca. Cree saber quien es. Estuvo evitando a Lydia todo el día, pues la chica quería saber sobre el pene de Derek, así que no le sorprendería que lo hubiera encontrado. 

-Mira, no te diré como era el pene. Deja de molestar y ve a estudiar, se que tienes un examen de leyes.-Gruñe mientras pasa de hoja, escucha una risa. Y no es la risa de Lydia. Eleva su vista horrorizado solo para encontrarse con Darren.-Oh Dios.

-¿De que pene estamos hablando? Tal vez este interesado.-Murmura mientras toma asiento frente a Stiles. 

El más joven hace una mueca antes se tomar su lápiz y moverlo entre los dedos, de forma nerviosa.

-Mis amigos se enteraron que fui a la habitación de ustedes y que por error vi a tu hermano desnudo.-Las mejillas de Stiles arden mientras dice aquello, ojos nerviosos moviéndose a lo largo de la habitación. 

Escucha el ruido de una arcada y, cuando mira hacia adelante, Darren esta haciendo como si estuviera por vomitar. Stiles eleva sus cejas.

-Definitivamente ese pene no me interesa.-Sacude su cuerpo con una expresión de horror aún marcada en su rostro. Stilinski ríe mientras siente aún su rostro arder.

El oji-marrón vuelve su vista al libro, retomando su lectura. Darren parece contento de solo observarlo leer por lo que Stilinsli lo ignora a favor de su estudio.

-¿Quisieras...ir a comer una hamburguesa conmigo luego de que termines aquí?.-Dice luego de unos minutos de silencio. 

Stiles frunce el ceño momentáneamente, sin saber que decir.-Mira, no es que no quiera pero...-Lo interrumpe. 

-Solo quiero conocerte. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, supongo que aún no estas listo para estar con alguien. No con ese ex que tienes.

El castaño sonríe divertido y asiente.-Bien, tienes un punto allí. Claro, me gustaría ir a comer una hamburguesa contigo. A decir verdad, solo almorce papas de la máquina expendedora.-Eleva sus hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

Darren hace una mueca de disgusto antes de toma su mochila de la silla y buscar algo allí segundos después, Stiles tiene frente a sus ojos una barra de chocolate. 

-Come, yo almorce bien. Pero tú debes estar hambriento. Y por lo que veo debe faltarte aún para terminar con tu lectura.-Empuja el chocolate hacia el oji-marrón, quien niega con su cabeza

Stiles lo observa en silencio por unos momentos y Darren agrega.-No tiene droga por lo que no quedaras inconciente. Tranquilo, si deseo que estés conmigo en la cama al menos quiero que estés despierto.-Le guiña un ojo y Stiles ríe nuevamente mientras toma la barra de chocolate.

-A veces me caes bien, Hale.-Murmura al rededor de un bocado de chocolate. Darren tiene sus ojos fijos en los labios del castaño antes de volver la vista hacia los ojos de Stilinski y sonreírle.

-¿Que puedo decir? Soy un encanto, por lo que suelo caerle bien a todos.-Guiña su ojo nuevamente y el otro chico solo ríe bajito, volviendo su vista al libro.

-Si, bien por ti príncipe Encantador. Ahora guarda silencio para que podamos salir más rápido de aquí para ir por las hamburguesas. Y las papas rizadas.

-Yo no dije nada de unas papas rizadas.-Dice con diversión Darren.

-Oh, ¿no? Bueno, tienes que pagarme unas papas rizadas por quedarte ahora en la biblioteca conmigo.-Contesta sin mirarlo.

-¿Sabes que eso no tiene sentido, verdad?.-Cuestiona Hale con una sonrisa y sus cejas elevadas. 

-Lo sé. Ahora guarda silencio.

(...).

Darren ingresa a la habitación con una sonrisa pequeña tirando de sus labios. Cuando eleva su vista, Derek se encuentra sentado en su escritorio con la vista puesta en sus libros. 

-Hola hermanito.-Canturrea mientras cierra la puerta, luego se encamina hacia el escritorio donde se encuentra su hermano y le extiende una bolsa de Mcdonals. El más bajo lo observa con intriga antes de tomar la bolsa de papel y hurgar por algo de comida. 

-¿Saliste a comer con Erica e Isaac?.-Murmurs al rededor de un bocado de hamburguesa. Moria de hambre, así que agradece que su hermano le trajo algo porque posiblemente solo hubiera comido una manzana. 

-Nop.

A esa respuesta le sigue un largo silencio mientras Darren se dirige al clóset para pasar ropa nueva para usar. Derek gira con su silla para ver a su hermano, cejas elevadas.

-¿Conseguiste estas hamburguesas por sexo? De ser así, dímelo ahora porque no quiero comer.-Comenta el mas bajo y Darren rueda sus ojos mientras se quita la remera. 

-No. Las pague.-Contesta con simpleza. 

-¿Y....con quien fuiste entonces?.-La curiosidad era una de las debilidades de Derek. No muchas veces lo demostraba pero así era.

-Dios, a veces te odio tanto.-Murmura Darren agarrando el puente de su nariz.-Le dije a Stiles si quería ir a comer una hamburguesa conmigo luego de que terminara de estudiar. Aceptó. Y te traje una hamburguesa porque sabía que no ibas a comer nada en la noche.-Se quita el jean y se pone un pantalón de algodón. Cuando termina, vuelve a mirar a su hermano. 

-¿No habías dicho que te ibas a alejar de él y dejarlo en paz? El pobre niño no lo estaba pasando bien con su ex, tú mismo lo sabes.-Dice con enojo Derek. Darren eleva sus cejas, cruzando sus brazos. 

-No, dije que no lo presionaria a hacer nada que él no quisiera. Él quiso ir conmigo a cenar, así que todo esta bien.-Comenta mientras se acerca a su cama, tirándose a ella. Toma un libro que dejo sobre la mesa de luz y el celular que cayó al suelo en el momento en que se tiró a su cama.-Y no entiendo porqué te molesta tanto que quiera salir con él. No es tu tipo, ¿Recuerdad?.-Comenta mientras lo observa, Derek tiene su rostro en blanco. 

-No lo es.-Asegura con brusquedad.-Solo no quiero que el niño termine lastimado.-Y con eso se da la vuelta, volviendo a ensimismarse en su computadora. 

Darren solo rueda sus ojos y toma su teléfono, desbloqueandolo. 

"Darren, aquí Stiles. Solo quería agradecerte una vez más por la cena. Fue bueno pasar un momento con una persona de carne y hueso, y no con un libro"

Darren sonríe antes de escribir:

"Nada que agradecer, bambi. Disfruté de tu compañía hoy."

Derek puede irse al diablo.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles es salvado, nuevamente, por uno de los hermanos Hale de las garras de Theo. Y es llevado a una comida demasiado incómoda con los amigos de los gemelos. 
> 
> No puede ser tan malo, ¿Verdad?

-Alguien podría aprovecharse de ti si te recuerda de esa forma en el césped.-Stiles, quien se encontraba tirado en el césped dormitando con un libro sobre la cara, da un pequeño salto. Quita el libro de su rostro y enfoca, con un poco de dificultad, a la persona que esta parado a pocos pasos de él.

-Mira Theo, no creo que nadie quiera aprovecharse de mi si sabe que se karate. Y si no lo sabe y lo intenta, podría romperle un par de huesos.-Toma el libro y lo vuelve a poner sobre su rostro, dispuesto a dormir una vez más. 

Escucha movimientos y, unos minutos después, una mano esta tocando su estómago. Deja el libro con brusquedad en el suelo junto a él y se sienta de goloe; logrando que la mano de Theo se aparte de su estómago 

-No sé quién diablos te dio permiso para tocarme pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.-Murmura con furia.-Terminamos Theo, porque ambos lo quisimos. Tú más que nadie lo querías, ¿Entonces porque estás intentando tocarme y molestandome?.-Cuestiona. 

-Creo que ser tu ex novio me da un poco de derecho para aún poder tocarte. Además lo hacía de manera amistosa.-Stiles eleva sus cejas porque, vamos, no es odiota. Sabe que eso no es de manera amistosa.-Y si, terminamos, pero aún te extraño. Estuvimos un tiempo largo juntos. 

-Ser mi ex no te da derecho a nada que yo no quiera que hagas. Y yo, oh casualidad, no quiero nada contigo.-Sonrie de manera falsa.-Tambien te extraño pero creo que estamos mejor así.

La mano de Theo se aferra al brazo de Stiles.-Te necesito, ¿sí? Y te extraño. Y quiero que regresemos.-Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos minutos.-Por Dios, Stiles, se que lo quieres tanto o más que yo.-Tomo con más fuerza el brazo de Stilinski y, antes de que pueda hacer algo, una voz resuena a pasos de ellos. 

-Dios, ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes que no pueden tomar un no como respuesta?.-Derek estaba allí, Stiles sentía que su suerte no podía ponerse mejor. Primero intentaba defenderlo Darren y ahora Derek.-Vete de aquí.

Theo suelta el brazo de Stiles y se pone de pie. Genial. El oji-marrón también se pone de pie entonces, alarmado.-Theo, cálmate. No queremos ni necesitamos problemas.-Observa a ambos chicos con preocupación.

-¿Ambos Hales te están follando, entonces?.-Stiles rueda los ojos.

-Ojala fuera así, tal vez compensaría lo desastroso que fue mi anterior pareja.-Stilinski solo dice aquello porque sabe que será un golpe bajo para Raeken. Y puede ver el momento justo en que siente aquello como un golpe en las bolas. 

Theo se gira para enfrentarlo, furioso.-Que gracioso, no recuerdo que te hayas quejado cuando te follaba o cuando ponías tu boquita de pu...-Derek tira del brazo de Raeken, girandolo y golpea su rostro sin dudarlo. Da dos golpes antes de dejar al chico tranquilo. 

-Se que Stiles podría haber hecho eso tranquilamente pero, déjame decirte, que si no te golpeaba quedaría con la molestia el resto del día.-Dice con un gruñido. Toma a Theo por el cuello de su remera, acercandolo.-Creo que Stiles y mi hermano ya te lo dijeron, pero lo repetiré.-Presiono con mayor fuerza la remera.-Alejate de Stiles porque mi hermano no será el único que te golpeara hasta el cansancio

Lo empuja y suelta, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Stiles. No le importa si Theo ya se fue o aún sigue parado allí, como idiota, solo quiere cerciorarse de que el más joven está bien.

Toma con cuidado el brazo del chico, observándolo com cuidado. No hay ninguna marca allí, por suerte.-¿Te hizo algo más? ¿Quieres que hablemos con el decano para que interceda en esta situación?.-Pregunta, ceño fruncido. Parece furioso. 

-Estoy bien, gracias.-Sonrie tímido, ojos buscando los de Hale.-Theo es un idiota, pero prefiero evitar grandes problemas y que mi padre se preocupe por nada más que eso; un idiota.

-Es alguien violento. No quiero...no queremos que nada te pase. Ya sabes, más que nada el idiota de mi hermano.-Luce nervioso mientras dice aquello, una mano acariciando su nuca. 

-Es alguien violento, pero tranquilo. Sabe que si me hace algo lo suficientemente serio mi padre, el Sheriff, se encargará de golpearlo y arrestarlo.-Sonrie con arrogancia. 

Derek luce poco convencido pero aún así asiente con el ceño fruncido.-Bien, me iré. Tengo cosas que hacer pero, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes escribirle a mi hermano.-Y con eso se retira, sin darle oportunidad a Stiles de decir palabra. 

Abre y cierra un par de veces la boca, luciendo perdido. Luego eleva sus hombros, restándole importancia. Derek Hale es todo un misterio. 

(...)

Stilinski sale de la habitación que comparte con Scott, dado que hoy es su día de "Allison". Lo cualquier quiere decir que necesitan su tiempo a solas. Por horas. 

Soltando un suspiro prolongando, se dirige hacia el pasillo y camina a través de él hasta que sale al campus. Lo atraviesa con una mano en la correa de su mochila y con la otra intentando ponerse los audífonos. 

Se encamina hacia la biblioteca, piensa meterse allí hasta las nueve de la noche, horario donde cierra. 

Cuando se encuentra cercano a la puerta de entrada, Darren aparece a pocos pasos de él. Esta con sus amigos, hablando de forma animada. Cuando sus ojos encuentran a Stiles sonríe amplio y hace señas para que se acerca a donde están. 

-Hey.-Dice sonriendo de forma tímida Stiles. Si bien nunca le costó hacer sociales si le cuesta pensar claro estando cerca de los codiciados gemelos Hale.-¿Como están?.-Cuestiona mientras es envuelto por un fuerte brazo de Darren.

-Bien.-Una rubia contesta, sonrisa lobuna tirando de sus labios.-Tú debes ser Bambi.-Murmura mientras lo observa de pies a cabeza. Es una mirada predadora. 

-Uh, en realidad me llamo Stiles.-Sonrie.

-Sip, es bambi.-Comenta un chico rubio con rulos. Darren carraspea, claramente molesto con la situación. Es gracioso a decir verdad, pero bueno, Stilinski comienza a sentirse un poco incómodo. 

-Es Stiles.-Remarca con furia.-Y, como les dije, es genial. Y sabe defenderse muy bien.-Sonrie amplio hacia el castaño.

-Ademas de saber como llamar la atención de los gemelos Hale.-Erica murmura y choca los cinco con el rubio. Darren esta a un segundo de matarlos. Boyd solo está allí parado, observándolos como si quisiera golpearlos. 

-Dios, eres insufrible Erica.-Rueda sus ojos.-Estos son mis amigos, y los de Derek. Isaac, Boyd y la insufrible de Erica.-Los señala uno por uno, los hombres lo saludan con una pequeña sonrisa y asentimiento. 

-Erica Reyes, a tu servicio primor.-Le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona y pude escuchar a Darren soltar una maldición. 

-Erica, cariño, suficiente. Creo que ya los has incomodado bastante.-Comenta Boyd y Isaac solo ríe mientras niega con su cabeza.-Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Stiles. ¿Quieres venir a comer pizza con nosotros?.-Cuestiona el moreno y Stiles les da una rápido mirada a todos, como buscando aprobación. 

Darren luce perdido el minuto que dura Stiles sin contestar.-¡Claro! Si no soy una molestia para ustedes me encantaría. Mi compañero de habitación estará toda la noche, o al menos un par de horas de ella, con su novia. Y pensaba pasar esas horas en la biblioteca.-Comenta Stilinski y los demás sonríen con diversión. 

-¡Genial, entonces vamos!.-Darren dice mientras empuja suavemente a Stiles, aún rodeando con su brazo. 

El castaño lo observa de reojo y solo sonríe un poco, siguiendo los. 

(...)

-A que no puedes meter más de seis papas fritas rizadas a tu boca.-Erica dice señalando a Stiles, luego a Isaac. Ambos chicos se observan y elevan sus hombros antes de abalanzarse sobre las papas rizadas. Stiles mete con facilidad seis papas y luego empuja tres más. 

Isaac, por otro lado, está casi muriendo ahogado con cuatro papas en su boca. Erica y Boyd ríen mientras observan a los dos chicos competir. Darren, en cambio, e encuentra muy silencioso a un lado de Stiles. 

-¿Qué?.-Es lo que quiere decir Stilinski pero las papas obstruyen un poco su habla. Sus ojos se encuentran con Darren cuando gira su rostro para observarlo y puede apreciar a ambos Hale (al parecer Derek acaba de llegar) observándolo con la boca abierta. 

-Dejame decirte Stiles, que debes soportar un buen pene en tu boca si puedes tener nueve papas allí y no morir en el intento.-Todos en la mesa se giran a verla, incrédulos.-¿Qué? Estoy segura de que todos lo estábamos pensando. 

Derek suelta un suspiro cansado mientras toma asiento en el lugar que queda vacío junto a Isaac, frente a Stiles. Las mejillas de Stilinski arden mientras retira un par de papas de su boca, sin mirar a nadie. 

-Erica, deja al niño en paz. Solo hablas por envidia.-Derek dice y todos en la mesa risa. 

-Cariño, claramente envidio al niño. Y a cualquiera que esté con él.-Le guiña un ojo y luego toma su refresco para darle un par de sorbos. 

Darren y Derek tosen como si se hubieran ahogado con algo. Stiles los observa con cejas elevadas y el más alto de los Hale solo rodea con su brazo el cuerpo de Stilinski. 

-¿Lo estas pasando bien?.-Pregunta Darren contra el oído del más joven y este se estremece mientras lleva dos papas a su boca. Mastica con nerviosismo bajo la atenta mirada de los dos Hale. 

-S...si, gracias por invitarme.-Murmura observando a Darren y sonriendole un poco, de forma tímida.

Hay un carraspeo que llama la atención de ambos chicos.-Espero que ese idiota no te haya seguido molestando.-Derek dice mientras toma un trozo de pizza, sin mirar a nadie en especial. Luce molesto. 

-Si, tranquilo. Theo suele molestar solo una vez por día.-Rie bajito. 

Derek asiente, demasiado tenso. 

-Esta tensión sexual en el aire puede olerse y cortarse con una tijera.-Comenta Isaac y Erica junto a Boyd ríen. Stiles se hunde un poco en su asiento, mientras que Darren acaricia de forma distraída el brazo del chico, de arriba hacia abajo. 

-¿Quieren helados? Necesito algo dulce. Y ya que no puedo tener los labios de Stilinski.-Darren eleva sus hombros y ríe un poco.-Solo bromeo Stiles.-Dice cuando nota al chico tenso. 

Derek lo está apuñalando con la mirada. Juzgandolo. 

Los demás chicos en la mesa ignoran al trío, a favor de contestar "si" de forma emocionada ante la pregunta sobre el postre. 

Darren observa a Stiles, preguntando de forma silenciosa si él también quiere.-Uhm, si, claro. Deja que busque dinero en mi bi...-Lo interrumpe. 

-Yo invito.-Sonrie y se pone de pie sin dar lugar a discusión. Derek luce aún más molesto que antes. 

El resto de la comida sigue con bastante tensión entre los hermanos Hale. Es algo gracioso para los demás en la mesa, salvo para Stiles. Esta en medio de esa discusión silenciosa. No quiere estar en medio de una discusión de hermanos, sea lo que sea que sucede allí. 

Vuelven caminando en grupo hacia el campus. Todo el tiempo Darren camina a un lado de Stilinski, Derek va detrás de ellos. Erica entretiene a Stiles con divertidas charlas mientras sostiene la mano de su novio, Vernon. 

-Entonces...mhm, Stiles.-Isaac dice en voz baja a un lado de Derek. Este eleva sus cejas en dirección de su amigo. 

-¿Qué?.

-Es..uh, caliente. ¿No lo crees?.-Derek mira hacia el frente durante unos segundos, donde Darren se encuentra casi pegado al joven Stilinski. 

Guarda silencio un par de minutos antes de decir.-¿Tú tsmbien estas detrás del trasero de Stilinski? Porque es más que solo un cuerpo y cara bonita.

-Uh, yo no quise...-Lo interrumpe. 

-Olvidalo. Iré a mi habitación.-Se separa del grupo para poder tomar el camino más corto hacia las habitaciones. Necesita tomar una ducha y acostarse a dormir. Fue un largo día. 

Por otro lado, Stiles y Darren también se separan del grupo. La habitación de Stiles queda al otro lado del campus y como ya es algo tarde, Hale desea acompañarlo. Caminan en silencio hasta que llegan a las habitaciones, donde Stiles los encamina hacia una puerta color azul marino. Golpea tres veces y se escucha un "pase". Stilinski sonríe amplio antes de girarse hacia donde se encuentra Darren. 

-Gracias por acompañarme y por la comida.-Murmura, sus ojos marrones brillan de una forma que enloquecen a Hale. 

-No es nada, Sti.-Se inclina un poco hacia adelante con sus ojos fijos en la boca apetitosa del más joven. 

Stiles queda paralizado un par de segundos pero logra correr su rostro para evitar el beso. Solo consigue un beso en la mejilla.Es solo que...no se siente cómodo. Acaba de conocerlo. Le cae bien y es caliente como el sol pero no quiere que las cosas queden raras entre ellos. 

-L...lo siento. Debo irme.-Abre la puerta con rapidez e ingresa a la habitación. Cierra con fuerza la puerta detrás de si y murmura una maldición. 

-¿Estabas con alguien allí afuera?.-Scott eleva sus cejas de manera juguetona. 

-Solo...guarda silencio. Ni siquiera yo se que sucedió. Necesito dormir.-Es todo lo que dice y recibe una mirada de cachorro apaleado por parte de Scott.-Lo siento amigo, es solo...es solo que me supera.


End file.
